fantasyxworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Uchiha X
One of the 13 kings, master of illusion Born in 3rd of October, 1995 and hailed as a "King of Magic". Uchiha X's sharingan capabilities has allowed him to be able to master every technique in the world. As X have awaken the Rinne-Sharingan, he has the ability to use all of Mangekyo Sharingan and Rinnegan Techniques. Ability *Sharingan *Mangekyō Sharingan *Rinne-Sharingan *Fire Release *Water Release *Earth Release *Lightning Release *Wind Release *Yin Release *Yang Release Tools * Flying Thunder God Sword (Sword which is marked by X's Flying Thunder God Technique) * Flying Thunder God Kunai * Ba Jiao San - is a non-folding fan, carved from an unique spirit tree from which only ritualistic instruments are made. This Gunbai has been passed down between Uchiha clansmen for generations, It can create tornado with just a swing. * Kazeshini - A irregular sword which is chained together with Ba Jiao San to create more offensive power. * Sword of Totsuka - The Sword of Totsuka, also known as the Sakegari Longsword (Literally meaning:''Sake Cutter Longsword), is a variant of the Sword of Kusanagi. It is sheathed in a sake jar; the blade is unlike any other — rather than a conventional form, the blade is actually the liquid inside the gourd that is released and shaped into a blade. It is an ethereal weapon with an enchanted blade capable of sealing the target it pierces. Those who are stabbed by the sword are drawn into the jar and trapped in a genjutsu-like "world of drunken dreams" for all eternity. * '''Yata Mirror - '''The '''Yata Mirror' was an ethereal shield wielded by the left arm of X's Susanoo. It is said to be endowed with all nature transformations and able to change its characteristics to any nature transformation to completely negate any attack, whether it be spiritual, or physical. Techniques Dojustu Ability * Genjutsu: Sharingan - Genjutsu: Sharingan broadly refers to a range of genjutsuperformed with the Sharingan. It has also been shown to be performed through the Sharingan's higher evolutions: the Mangekyō Sharingan and the Rinnegan. * Demonic Illusion: Mirage Crow - This genjutsu traps a victim in a powerful illusion, with no necessary eye contact; similar to Ephemeral, however, direct eye contact can still be applied when using this technique. When used, the genjutsu projects a torrent of crows, leaving the opponent at the user's mercy. * Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change - The user decrypts a genjutsu that has been applied onto them, and casts back a technique with identical effects onto the opponent. It's a form of illusion reversal, but in order to instantly read through a technique and cast it in return, the Sharingan's power is necessary. As a genjutsu is initially used to confuse the enemy, this technique, which sends it right back to its caster, deals a high amount of mental damage, more than anything else. * Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique - 'Firstly, this technique requires the use of the Genjutsu: Sharingan. The opponent is caught in the illusionary world created by the user, and the victim is tormented with the sensation of having spikes driven through their limbs, taking away their body's freedom. At the same time, the physical pain accompanying the illusion reveals that the greatest use this technique has is torture. *'Tsukuyomi is a Mangekyō Sharingan dōjutsu and the most powerful genjutsu in existence. Said to represent the "Spiritual World and Darkness", it is the antipode to Amaterasu. Tsukuyomi to subject victims to days' worth of torture in a matter of seconds *'Amaterasu' is a Mangekyō Sharingan dojutsu, and the highest level of Fire Release. Said to represent the "Material World and Light", Amaterasu is the antipode to Tsukuyomi.Amaterasu produces black flames at the focal point of the user's vision. In most situations, this makes Amaterasu impossible to avoid. Once created, it can continue burning for seven days and seven nights. The flames cannot be extinguished with water or any other normal methods. *'Susanoo' is a gigantic, humanoid avatar made of the user's chakra which surrounds them and fights on their behalf. It is the strongest ability available to those who have awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan in both eyes. (Through the use of Susanoo, the user is able to create the Yasaka Magatama from any of its hands. Due to its structure, it acts in a similar manner to that of a shuriken when thrown by Susanoo — rapidly spinning towards the intended target — and results in an explosion upon impact. The size of these projectiles are dependent on the user, with smaller variations often used when fighting in close quarters or confined spaces) *'Amenotejikara - '''With his left eye (Rinne-Sharingan), X instantly shifts the location of himself, others, objects, and ninjutsu within a certain range. This range can be increased if he swaps himself with an object. *Rinnegan's Six Path technique : *#The '''Deva Path' grants the user the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces with objects and people. These gravity manipulating techniques, however, cannot be performed in rapid succession; the amount of time required to recharge after use varies depending on the scale of the technique used, five seconds being the basic minimum. The Deva Path also grants another ability: Chibaku Tensei which allows the user to create a huge makeshift terrestrial body from all the surrounding matter that is attracted to a black sphere released by this technique. *#The Asura Path grants the user the ability to augment their own body to summon mechanised armour and various ballistic and mechanical weaponry. *#The Human Path grants a Rinnegan user the ability to read the mind of any target by placing his hand on the target's head or chest and yanking the soul out of the body. Though it provides intel by getting well guarded secrets, the technique inevitably kills the target. *#The Animal Path grants a Rinnegan user the ability of Summoning various animals and creatures to aid it in battle. These creatures appear to be immortal, as they were killed and later summoned again. Worthy of note, summoning creatures through the Animal Path require no blood sacrifice or hand seals. The Animal Path can also summon people using hand signs. *#The Preta Path grants the user the ability to absorb chakra in any form. *#The Naraka Path grants the user two main abilities: interrogation and restoration, by using the King of Hell. Magic Techniques * Requip - Requip also known as Ex-quip, is a Caster Magicand a type of Spatial Magic related to the summoning of various types of equipment. This Magic allows the users to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or combat-related purposes. Some users may just choose to use it to change their clothing. More skilled users are able to Requip different weapons in battle, and it is even possible to Requip armors in the midst of battle. * Flying Thunder God Technique - Before the Flying Thunder God Technique can be performed, users must first mark a target with their "technique formula".The formula is applied after the merest touch and cannot be removed; it will remain in place even after the user has died. * Crow Clone Technique - A technique that produces a clone by projecting one's own chakra towards dozens of crows. Because it uses crows as a medium, it requires less chakra than the normal Shadow Clone Technique, while still being able to perform techniques. The dozens of crows then come together to form the body of a clone. The same crows of the dispersed clone can regroup and form a new clone immediately. When the chakra projected by the user is severed, the crows disperse, though the user is still able to continue to speak through it. When the crow clone is defeated, the crows can regroup to form a new clone immediately, or failing that, can be used to blind the opponent, leaving them open to a counter-attack. * Clone Great Explosion - The clone looks like a normal shadow clone, that allows the user to get it close to the target without them expecting anything besides a normal attack, or the target might even close in willingly to try to attack the clone. Using multiple tricks and diversionary tactics to disguise the nature of the clone can make this technique more likely to be effective. * Genjutsu: Kyōka Suigetsu - ''' It distorts an enemy's perception of him by creating an illusion akin to an afterimage. Those under the influence of the technique can be easily outmaneuvered by the one using it. * '''Ephemeral - '''This technique allows X to put his opponent within a genjutsu by using his finger as a medium. This induces the genjutsu. When the technique was used on enemy, crows flocked from x and turned into shuriken after he performed the ram seal which bombarded enemy, and then attempted to put him to sleep. When he resisted the sleep command, enemy then experienced the sensation of his body parts turning into his closest friends who then tortured him psychologically. This is implied to be an extra stage of the genjutsu caused by X after performing the ram seal. The same goes along with his use of shuriken. * '''Shadow Clone Technique - This jutsu allows the user to create one or more copies of themselves. The user's chakra is evenly divided between themselves and their clones: creating one clone will give it half the user's chakra, creating two clones will give each a third of the user's chakra, and so on. * Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique - A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth, either as a massive sphere or as a continuous flame-thrower. The released flames will engulf their target, and is capable of leaving a crater in the ground's surface. The scope of this attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. * Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique - This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner to assault the enemy. The flames are controlled individually with chakra, so avoiding them all is very difficult. Shuriken can also be concealed within the flames, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack * Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation - The pinnacle of Uchiha Fire Release techniques, chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and then expelled from the mouth and shaped into a literal sea of flame, which covers a wide range as well. This makes the technique extremely difficult to either avoid or contain, with it requiring the combined efforts of several Water Release users in order to extinguish the flames. * Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique - '''This is an advanced version of its parent technique, where the user expels several dragon-headed fireballs from their mouth to cover the frontal, left and right side of the opponent. As the dragon-heads move in an erratic manner, it makes the technique much more difficult to avoid. * '''Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique - '''The user expels chakra-infused ash that blanket a wide area, burning anyone who comes in contact with it. The technique can also be used as a powerful deterrent from attacks as well as a highly effective smokescreen. This technique is a far more effective substitute for smoke bombs since the user doesn't need their hands to be free nor does this technique require hand seals. * '''Water Release: Water Bullet Technique - The Water Release: Water Bullet Technique is a highly versatile Water Release technique which has many variations. After kneading chakra in their stomach, the user expels a large quantity of water in the form of a powerful torrent aimed towards their intended target. * Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique - '''The user gathers a large amount of water and shapes it into a giant dragon, which is launched at the target with formidable might. This technique can either be performed by using a pre-existing water source, or be kneaded within the user's stomach and expelled through their mouth, with the latter requiring more skill. The amount of water used is proportional to the user's skill. * '''Water Release: Water Fang Bullet - The user manipulates water to target an enemy in a drill-like motion. This technique is especially useful when battling on water, able to attack from any direction of the enemy. * Lightning Release: Chidori - The Chidori is a high concentration of lightning chakrachannelled around the user's hand. * Lightning Release: Body Flicker Technique - '''The '''Body Flicker Technique is a high-speed movement technique but by adding lightning release, it greatly enhance it's speed. * Wind Release: Tornado '''- This tornado-like mass is compressed until it has a very high density before being released. The blast can hit a vast range, inflicting massive damage on both the target and their close surroundings. This technique can also be combined with Fire Release, to increase the flame's potency in a great scale, causing a massive fire-storm. * '''Uchiha Return - By utilising the Ba Jiao San to block an incoming attack, the user nullifies the effects of the attack by converting the incoming chakra into Wind nature transformation, which is then reflected. As this reflection of an attack occurs both suddenly and unexpectedly, the reflected attack can prove difficult for opponents to evade * Wind Release: Shadow Blades - 'X can fire shadowy blades of wind at his opponent from his ''Kazeshini. These blades can be fired in rapid succession, and possess considerable force behind them. * '''Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall - The user converts chakra in their body into an earthen material that they spit from their mouth; the more skilled the user, the greater the volume of earth can then be created. The earth quickly piles up into a defensive wall, blocking incoming attacks. Although the muddy material is solid on its own, it is further fortified with a coat of chakra, making it more resistant to fire and water than it would otherwise be.